Walking In The Night
by LeiaJK
Summary: Spike, trovando Buffy in lacrime davanti alla porta della sua casa, le si siede accanto, tentando di confortarla. Ma a quanto pare la ragazza non vuole la sua compagnia. I due cominciano a discutere, e il discorso porta Spike a riflettere su molte cose.


WALKING IN THE NIGHT 

Conosceva bene il sapore della notte. Il suo silenzio. Quel velluto scuro che sa accarezzare lieve, discreto, mascherando il dolore dei vivi che, di giorno, impregna l'aria.

Si continua comunque a sentire, è vero, ma forse, anche se spesso risulta insopportabile, è proprio grazie a lui, a quel profumo così struggente, così incredibilmente intenso, se, ancora, può percepire la sua umanità perduta. Ciò che era stato, e che ora è solo un ricordo. 

Già, un ricordo. E basta.

Alza la testa. C'è qualche stella. Piccola, fioca, debole come una fiamma che sta per brillare per l'ultima volta. Beh, in realtà, molte di esse potrebbero davvero non esistere più. Ci vogliono anni prima che la luce sia capace di raggiungere la Terra dalla spazio…

Sospira. 

Era da molto, molto, tempo che non si fermava ad osservare quello che c'era sopra la sua testa.  

Dio, quanto.

"Se hai qualcos'altro da aggiungere, fallo e vattene".

Erano passati più di dieci minuti. E la sua voce aveva rotto di nuovo il silenzio, inaspettatamente. La sua bella voce, fiera e suadente. Ma, quella sera, così triste.

"Cosa?". Si girò a guardarla, sorpreso. 

Nonostante avesse parlato, Buffy fissava ancora il terreno. Lo stesso punto, da un quarto d'ora. Oltre gli scalini dell'ingresso di casa Summers, dove erano seduti l'uno accanto all'altra.

La luce era poca, ma poteva scorgere i suoi occhi verdi ancora bagnati di lacrime. Lacrime che forse la Cacciatrice non avrebbe più versato di fronte a lui, ma che a quanto pare, adesso, non riusciva a ricacciare indietro.

_Non sei così forte…_

_Anche tu sei come tutti gli altri, allora._

_Anche la tua vita impregna la notte di questo profumo che non riesco a levarmi dalla testa._

_Mi riempie, mi circonda._

_Sì, il tuo dolore…_

_Forse riesco a sfiorarlo. A toccarlo. _

_Me lo concederai?_

"Mi hai raccontato quello che volevo, ti ho pagato. Perché ora non mi lasci stare? Non credi di esserti già divertito abbastanza?".

Spike rimase immobile, i gomiti appoggiati sulle gambe, le mani congiunte.

"Non mi sono divertito. E non sono qui per farlo", disse piano. Lanciò un'occhiata al fucile posato accanto a lui, sul gradino, cosciente che all'inizio la sua intenzione era molto diversa da quella di andare dalla Cacciatrice per una semplice visita di cortesia. Anche se forse, in ogni caso, non le avrebbe puntato il fucile contro. Anche se lei lo aveva trattato in quel modo. Anche se non l'avesse vista piangere.  

Ma comunque…potevano essere utilizzati tutti i termini possibili, ma no, non divertito. 

_Cos'hai provato nel raccontarle tutto?_

Intrecciò le dita con più forza. Magari…magari a lei era sembrata solo una favola. Una brutta favola. Per una Cacciatrice, lo era sicuramente stata. Aveva potuto scorgere la paura dentro di lei…chiara, pulsante.

Però, nonostante tutto, non era stata bella nemmeno per lui. Ricordare, sentire ancora quelle sensazioni…

_La lucidità della morte. Il sapore del buio. _

_Potenza. Velocità. Paura._

_Il sangue. L'eccitazione._

Perché…perché questa volta si era sentito così male?

Già. Un tempo non era così…un tempo, uccidere gli dava un sottile piacere. Anzi, un compiacimento assoluto. Ciò che provano tutti i vampiri, del resto.    

Uccidere, uccidere…

Uccidere…una Cacciatrice.

Coraggio. Lo sento che mi vuoi. So che vuoi ballare con me.

Abbassò di poco lo sguardo, serrando le labbra.

In quel momento…l'aveva sentita vicina, così vicina. Ma, allo stesso tempo, talmente lontana.

"Ah, ma certo. Sicuro, raccontarmi come hai ucciso quelle due deve essere stato per te un enorme, doloroso sforzo. Eh, già, lo si notava proprio da come me l'hai minuziosamente descritto. Con la precisione di un killer perverso, direi". 

Con uno scatto, la ragazza si alzò in piedi.

"E' un vero peccato che tu non possa ridurmi allo stesso modo, non è vero?". 

Il vampiro dai capelli chiarissimi raddrizzò la schiena. Fissò Buffy, serio.

"Non hai capito proprio niente".

Lei fece un piccolo, amaro sorriso.

"Ma davvero?".

"Già".

"E che cosa non avrei capito? Sentiamo…forse la tua disgustosa sete di sangue? Oppure l'eccitazione che provi nell'affondare i denti nel collo di una Cacciatrice? Che cosa, Spike? Il tuo amore per la morte?".

Fece qualche passo, allontanandosi alcuni metri, poi si voltò lentamente. Il bel viso, incorniciato dai folti capelli biondi, era visibilmente tirato. Angosciato.

"Te lo ripeto…io non sarò mai come te, non voglio avere nulla a che fare con te. E tanto meno, vederti un minuto di più, questa notte".

Rimase così, in silenzio, davanti a lui. Il respiro era leggermente accelerato, come se avesse appena finito una corsa. I suoi occhi, invece, erano carichi di rabbia, tristezza, forse odio.

Sicuramente, c'era molto dolore.

Spike sostenne quello sguardo. Non disse una parola, si alzò soltanto, sapendo di non dover avvicinarsi troppo. Di non averne più il diritto. Di aver già osato troppo, troppe volte... 

La lunga giacca di pelle nera gli cadeva dalle spalle come un mantello, e il viso, il collo e le mani, pallidi, erano le uniche cose che risaltavano in quell'uniforme macchia scura.

"Buffy…".

Esitò. Non aveva idea di come fosse arrivato fino a quel punto. Non riusciva più a capire quello che aveva pensato, quello che aveva provato, che quel maledettissimo profumo gli aveva fatto sentire.

Cosa gli stava succedendo?

Quando prima, fuori dal Bronze, aveva tentato di baciarla, non lo aveva fatto perché la desiderava, perché voleva averla, anche per poco. O almeno, non solo per quello.

_E' come se…_

Come se dovessi riversare su di te tutto l'amore che non ho dato nella mia vita. Che ho scelto di rifiutare. 

Riscattare questi cento anni di lacrime per le mie vittime e per me stesso con un altro secolo, accanto a te.

_Votato solo a te.. _

Sì. Aveva desiderato farlo come per…per esorcizzare i fantasmi del passato. Fantasmi che non gli avevano mai lasciato tregua, mai, che l'avevano inseguito, sempre, in ogni istante, per ricordargli eternamente la sua natura, ciò che aveva deciso di diventare, di essere, quella lontana notte del 1880. Un signore delle tenebre, insieme alla crudele bellezza della sua esistenza.

Notti di morte, di onnipotenza, di eccitante paura, di eccitante violenza. 

E poi…

Poi innamorarsi di questa Cacciatrice…rendersene conto così, ad un tratto. In quello stupendo, meraviglioso sogno, ma che, purtroppo lo sapeva, era rimasto e sarebbe rimasto solo tale. Sempre.

Buffy Summers…

Così pura, così irrimediabilmente affascinante perché umana, perché viva, perché piena di luce seppur circondata dal buio. Perché irraggiungibile. 

_Non sei come le altre. Non so perché._

Era stata…una salvazione, uno stato di grazia. 

Indispensabile, ora, tanto da desiderare le sue labbra come sangue caldo.

_Tu sei un essere inferiore_.

Quelle parole lo avevano ferito. Peggio di un paletto nel cuore…sì, molto peggio.

Ma come poteva…come poteva biasimarla?

Fidarsi di un vampiro. Di lui, di Spike. William il Sanguinario, dopo…dopo quello che aveva fatto…

A lei, ad Angel, a Riley…

No, evidentemente non poteva.

Non poteva aiutarla, non poteva amarla, non poteva toccarla. Non poteva fare nulla. Nulla. Di certo non lo considerava nemmeno qualcuno con dei sentimenti, se non quelli d'odio, dagli istinti vicini a quelli di un animale…

Prima, quando l'aveva vista seduta sulle scale, quando aveva visto le sue lacrime, il suo viso contratto dalla preoccupazione, aveva sentito una stretta nel cuore. Un dolore del tutto nuovo, lancinante ma in qualche modo dolce. Non aveva mai provato una cosa del genere, prima.

Le aveva chiesto se poteva aiutarla in qualche modo. Gli era venuto spontaneo chiederglielo…

E lei…lei lo aveva fissato come se lì, davanti, non fosse comparso lui, ma qualcuno di completamente sconosciuto. 

"Io…me ne vado", mormorò.

Distolse lo sguardo. Non voleva che vedesse che stava piangendo. Per la seconda volta, quella sera, stava piangendo. Da quando era diventato un vampiro, non lo aveva più fatto. 

Mosse i primi passi, a lunghe falcate. Non erano decisi come sempre. 

Dove andare?

Forse…bere birra per tutta la notte non sarebbe stata un'idea tanto spiacevole. Di sicuro, consolante.  

"Aspetta…".

Spike si voltò. Buffy aveva fatto qualche metro, e adesso, a poca distanza da lui, lo guardava con un'espressione indecifrabile.

"Beh? Non volevi che io sparissi?".

La ragazza evitò di incrociare il suo sguardo, e, spostando gli occhi, mise le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni grigi che indossava. Ci fu un attimo di silenzio.

"Se non volevi continuare quello che mi hai detto al Bronze, perché…sei venuto qui?". Il suo tono era pacato. E con una punta di dispiacere, pensò Spike. Forse.

"Sono venuto qui con un'intenzione sbagliata. Ma fortunatamente poi è cambiata. Beh…lasciamo perdere…". Riprese a camminare.

Buffy lo rincorse, e, afferrandogli una spalla, lo fece girare.

"Cosa? La Cacciatrice mi tocca? Uhh…che onore. Chissà perché mi sembrava di aver sentito di essere un essere inferiore", esclamò così, rivolgendole un breve sorrisetto.

"Spike…".

"Cosa?".

"Cosa…cosa volevi dire prima?".

Il vampiro la fissò. 

"Che volevo aiutarti. Ma a quanto pare sono inutile e disgustoso, come sempre. O forse sbaglio?".

Lei scosse piano la testa, poi sospirò, aprendo le braccia.

"Ok, d'accordo, ho esagerato. Ma non mi sembra che tu mi abbia dato molta scelta. Mi hai provocata, e…".

"E…? Spaventata?".

"E basta. Ho solo avuto una giornata terribile".

"Ma certo, quindi sono il tuo capro espiatorio, sicuro. E sono comunque disgustoso".

Si guardarono per qualche secondo, poi Buffy abbassò il capo. La sua espressione era grave.

"Mia madre ha qualcosa", disse piano. "Qualcosa…di serio".

Spike non aprì bocca per un po'. E così era questo. Era per questo che stava piangendo. Ma certo, per qualcuno che amava…

"Mi…mi dispiace".

A quelle parole, lei rialzò gli occhi. Lo guardò intensamente, quasi scrutandolo. Esaminandolo. 

I suoi occhi. I suoi occhi di giada su di lui. Ancora lucidi.

_Il dolore dei vivi è immenso. Lo posso respirare, accanto a te._

_E questo ci rende un po' più vicini. Riesco a sentirti in me, almeno un po'._

"Anche se non ci credi, mi dispiace", ripeté quindi il ragazzo, con un lieve tremore nella voce. 

Dio…era talmente bella. A un soffio di fiato, tanto da poter sentire il suo calore, il battito del suo cuore.

_Quel profumo è così forte, adesso, da straziarmi. Mi inebria. E' meraviglioso, e crudele._

"Ci credo", mormorò lei, con voce incrinata. "E…ti ringrazio".

Lui spostò impercettibilmente la testa. Non era il momento di fare battute sarcastiche, lo sapeva. Non adesso. 

"Prego".

Silenzio.

"Spike…".

"Sì?".

"E'…è davvero così bella la morte?".

Glielo chiese con assoluta serietà. Così tanta che lo spaventò.

"Perché vuoi saperlo, Cacciatrice? Credo di averti detto abbastanza per stasera. E non mi pare ti sia piaciuto quello che ti ho raccontato".

"Voglio sapere com'è".

"No".

"Dimmelo".

Ancora di più. Più vicini. A pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro…

"Dimmelo", insistette, a voce più bassa, quasi supplichevole. Una sola lacrima era scesa sulla sua guancia. Una sola.

Le tue lacrime mi potrebbero dissetare… 

Spike avvicinò ulteriormente il proprio viso al suo. Lei non si mosse, non distolse lo sguardo dai suoi occhi scuri, occhi magnetici e profondi che forse nascondevano molto di più di ciò che aveva sempre creduto. La sua pelle pallida, le labbra altrettanto chiare ma rosate, perfettamente disegnate, i lineamenti decisi ma bellissimi di quello che più che un vampiro, sembrava un angelo.

Un angelo caduto. 

"Tu sei diversa dalle altre, non hai bisogno di conoscerla. La sfiori, la tocchi, la percepisci continuamente, ma non la desideri. Non desideri la morte. Non hai alcun desiderio di morte. E lei…non ti saprà mai conquistare. Tu, Buffy Summers, sei intoccabile. Me ne hai dato prova, prima. Non hai voluto ballare con me, e io non avrò mai il mio giorno speciale". 

Lente. In modo esasperante. Le sussurrò quelle parole lentamente, scandendole…guardandola, chiedendosi quanti anni luce li distanziassero, nonostante potesse percepire il suo respiro sul collo.

Si allontanò velocemente. Non poteva resistere oltre.

Sei irraggiungibile. Sì, intoccabile… 

_E io, non posso far altro che maledirmi._

_Posso amare solo la morte, non la vita. _

_Così come tu non riuscirai mai a vedere in me un po' di luce, oltre le tenebre._

Buffy, come risvegliandosi da uno stato di trance, sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. 

"Il tuo bel soldatino potrebbe diventare geloso se sapesse che ci vediamo", disse quindi Spike. Un leggero sorriso, un po' malizioso, gli comparve sulle labbra. 

Aveva decisamente riacquistato la sua solita aria. Già…

Meglio così. Meglio allontanare l'oggetto amato, se non lo si può possedere.

Odiami. Avanti, sfogati come sempre. Colpiscimi. Insultami. 

_Non sono degno di te, non lo sarò mai. _

_Io…io non  merito più nulla di questa terra._

"Su, torna da lui e dimentica questi discorsi. Non ti si addicono", aggiunse. "La notte non ti si addice, e anche se lo fai molto bene, nemmeno il tuo delizioso lavoro ti si addice".

Indietreggiò di qualche passo, senza smettere di guardarla.

"Anche l'ultimo elemento di disturbo si chiede perché sta rovinando il quadro", disse. "Siamo sinceri. Non credo di dover restare qui. Sono l'ultima persona di cui hai bisogno in questo momento, e ammetto di aver sbagliato a venire. Per cui, buonanotte".

Questa volta aveva intenzione di andarsene davvero. Però, inaspettatamente, Buffy avanzò nuovamente verso di lui.

"Possiamo parlare?".

La richiesta della ragazza risuonò nell'aria silenziosa della notte. Il vampiro rimase immobile, per poi gettarle un'occhiata notevolmente sorpresa.

"Parlare? Stasera devo avere una voce particolarmente melodiosa se vuoi sentirmi ancora parlare…".

"Spike, per favore. Dico sul serio".

Lui la fissò. Sembrava sincera.

Sorrise.

"Ho tutto il tempo che vuoi. Ma non so quanto saprò rendere gradevole la conversazione".

"Non importa".

Detto questo, dopo essersi guardati per alcuni secondi, i due iniziarono a camminare, in silenzio. 

La notte e il suo velluto scuro si erano fatti, improvvisamente, un po' più chiari.

~

"Sei sicura di voler stare proprio qui?".

"Hai altre idee?".

"Beh, in realtà sì…". 

"Voglio approfittarne per controllare che tutto sia a posto".

Buffy, qualche passo davanti a Spike, si guardò intorno con una certa cautela. Il cimitero di Sunnydale appariva come sempre tetro e sinistro, e l'effetto era messo ancor più in evidenza da una fitta nebbiolina che, alzandosi, aveva immerso le lapidi marmoree in un denso fumo biancastro. 

"Credevo che questa sera l'invincibile Buffy non avrebbe potuto fare la ronda perché era stata messa K.O…", la punzecchiò il vampiro, le mani nelle tasche della lucida giacca nera. 

La ragazza si fermò, girandosi piano. Gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.

"Infatti non stiamo facendo una ronda. L'hanno già fatta i miei amici al mio posto, e a quanto pare è stata una serata tranquilla visto che se ne sono già andati. E comunque non sono K.O. Sono solo un po'…".

"Ferita?".

"Debole".

"Ah, naturalmente".

Spike la guardò, questa volta sinceramente preoccupato.

"Ho visto come hai reagito quando ti ho colpito al Bronze. Secondo me dovresti farti vedere da un medico. Non è qualcosa di leggero".

Lei sbuffò, mettendo le mani sui fianchi.

"Sto benissimo, non ho bisogno di nessun medico".

Il ragazzo scosse il capo. 

"Sei una testarda, Cacciatrice". 

Buffy non disse nulla. Riprese invece a camminare, ignorando completamente il commento di Spike.

"Ehi, avanti, non prendertela. Io lo dicevo per te!", si affrettò a dire lui, rincorrendola. Le si affiancò. "In quello stato non riuscirai mai a picchiarmi come si deve. Vedi…lo smettere di scaricare quotidianamente le tue tensioni su di me potrebbe causarti seri squilibri psicofisici…stress, depressione e così via…".

A quelle parole, Buffy girò lo testa. Spike le stava sorridendo. Niente di strano, se non…se non fosse per il fatto che quell'espressione era del tutto nuova. Nessun sorrisetto beffardo, ironico o strafottente. No.

Quello…quello era un sorriso…affettuoso. 

Già…affettuoso, dolce. Incredibilmente umano.

Era così vero, tanto che per un attimo le sembrò di non avere più davanti Spike, ma un normalissimo ragazzo. Un amico.

"Ok, ok…basta, non parlo più!", esclamò però lui, notando il modo con cui Buffy lo stava fissando. Lo scambiò per la fase immediatamente precedente alla solita fiumana di insulti che più o meno spesso riceveva dalla Cacciatrice. 

Scoppiò a ridere, dopodiché ritornò serio.

"Non volevo farti arrabbiare ancora. Davvero".

Lei rimase in silenzio, gli occhi ancora puntati su di lui. Poi, piano, li abbassò.

"Grazie", mormorò.

Spike annuì senza parlare. Si era reso conto che era tornata di nuovo malinconica. Si avvicinò a lei.

"Non devi avere paura di avere delle debolezze. Potresti davvero essere la migliore Cacciatrice mai esistita, ma questo non significa che tu sia invincibile".

Buffy rialzò la testa.

"Lo so. Ma non lo posso sopportare".

"Per orgoglio?".

"No. E' solo che…".

Iniziarono a camminare. L'aria era pungente, umida per la nebbia.

"Solo che?".

La ragazza bionda non rispose, indecisa.

"Questa sera mi hai detto che…l'unica ragione per cui non desidero morire come le altre Cacciatrici è perché ho ancora dei legami sulla terra", disse poi, dopo qualche secondo.

"Già". Il vampiro fece un profondo respiro. "E quindi?".

"Quindi…ecco, è per questo che non posso essere battuta. Mai". 

"Cosa vuoi dire?".

"Che non posso permettermelo. Perché devo proteggere chi amo".

Le labbra di Spike, a quelle parole, si atteggiarono ad un lieve sorriso. Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo.

"Già. L'amore è una forza incredibile, ma anche una responsabilità…". Girò la testa per guardarla, con l'intenzione di continuare a parlare. Invece, si bloccò. 

"Tu hai odiato l'amore, vero? E' per questo che hai deciso di farti mordere da Drucilla?". La ragazza, che si era fermata, lo stava guardando. "L'hai fatto per…vendicarti  di lui?".

Il vampiro evitò di incrociare lo sguardo della Cacciatrice. Perché quella domanda?

"Non è così semplice. Anzi, il discorso è molto più complesso di quanto tu possa immaginare", rispose, guardando a lato. "Molto, molto di più".

"Volevi vedere com'era la morte?".

"Volevo provare cosa significava vivere davvero". Spike fece una pausa, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo scuro. "L'esistenza terrena ha tanti limiti. E' illusione, è ombra. E non poteva darmi quello che cercavo, non avrebbe mai potuto darmelo".

Buffy sorrise. 

"E cosa cercavi, qualcuno che trovasse belle le tue poesie?". 

Lui si girò.

"No. William pensava di desiderare qualcuno che lo apprezzasse, ma William stesso era ombra, senza saperlo. Qualcosa di insignificante, di fragile, di fugace. Di effimero. Mi sono odiato così tante volte, e quando Drucilla mi è apparsa davanti, ho sentito che solo dandomi alla morte avrei potuto avere una vera esistenza, liberandomi dei miei limiti. Perché sarei arrivato a conquistare qualcosa di superiore, di inimmaginabile. Era nelle tenebre la vera luce, era nel buio la forza che non avevo mai posseduto. E lo capii solo quando sentii i miei battiti rallentare, i suoi denti nel mio collo". 

Buffy, immobile, fissava il ragazzo. Non disse nulla, questa volta, nessuna espressione sul suo viso rivelava cosa stesse pensando. Lui, invece, aveva gli occhi puntati verso il basso. Erano socchiusi, e malinconici.

"Essere un vampiro, diventare un vampiro, è qualcosa di totale, di unico. In pochi possono capirlo, oltre a chi lo prova sulla propria pelle. Le Cacciatrici non l'hanno mai capito, hanno sempre e solo pensato a sterminarci, considerandoci la piaga dell'umanità. Ma non è così".

Rialzò la testa. Con un paio di passi arrivò a pochi centimetri da Buffy.

"Noi…noi siamo solo creature che hanno rifiutato la vita, per non provarne più il dolore ", mormorò. "Siamo scappati via, vigliaccamente, è vero. Lo sappiamo. Ma è per questo che posso dire di capire bene la tua sofferenza. L'aria della notte, nonostante sia immersa nel conforto delle tenebre, è satura del dolore di chi vive di giorno su questa terra. E respirandola, non posso fare altro che sentire anch'io un po' di tristezza. Di tristezza umana, che ricordo soltanto. Che rimpiango, adesso".

Per qualche interminabile secondo, Spike non staccò gli occhi dalle iridi verdi della ragazza. Buffy non emise un fiato, non una parola, non un movimento. Nulla.

Il vampiro chiuse gli occhi. Lentamente, si avvicinò ancora di più, arrivando a sfiorarle una guancia con le labbra.

"Lo capisco. Lo sento, vedo il tuo dolore, anche se non lo vorrei, così come ho sempre visto ogni cosa di te. Ogni cosa. Sapevo che non ti avrei mai potuta eliminare. E questo…rappresentava un tormento, un continuo tormento. Non possedevo nulla che potesse toccarti…nulla. Volevi sapere com'era la morte, Cacciatrice? Bene. La morte è potere, potere illimitato. Sei capace di andare oltre tutto, di sentire tutto, di vedere tutto. La verità e la finzione, il contenuto e l'apparenza, l'anima di chiunque, anche se non sei più in possesso della tua. E' allo stesso tempo qualcosa di così…di così immensamente favoloso, e immensamente crudele".

Spike si mosse di pochissimo, sollevando piano le palpebre.

"Perché essere immortale è essere tristi. Perché superare la morte e la sofferenza terrena significa anche rinunciare a tutto quello che hai lasciato. A tutto, a quel briciolo di felicità che avresti potuto trovare se solo…se solo avessi cercato meglio. Nel buio non c'è più il dolore terreno, c'è solo la solitudine…una solitudine eterna. Nient'altro, perché la verità è che non hai più diritto a nulla dopo che hai rifiutato la vita". 

Fece una pausa. 

"Ma in fondo, si ha qualcosa sempre alle spese di qualcos'altro", concluse.  

I respiri di Buffy si erano fatti più veloci. Non sapeva come, non sapeva spiegare come potesse essere vero, ma…in quel momento, in quell'ultimo minuto in cui Spike le aveva sussurrato tutte quelle parole come se si stesse confessando per la prima volta con qualcuno dopo cento anni di tormento vissuto in solitudine, e sicuramente era così, aveva provato qualcosa che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile.

Poteva sentire gli occhi bruciare. La vista che si offuscava…

_Perché il petto mi fa così male tanto da togliermi il respiro?_

_Perché provo questa…questa pena?_

_Spike__…è un assassino…_

_Credevo che non avrei mai potuto perdonarlo per tutto quello che aveva fatto…_

_E invece…invece adesso mi sembra come se…_

_Come se…_

_Avesse  scontato fin troppo le sue colpe._

_Come se ora avesse solo diritto ad essere felice._

_E amato._

"Non devi piangere per me. Non voglio la tua compassione". Improvvisamente, il ragazzo si scostò di scatto dal suo viso. Fece qualche passo in tondo, nervoso, fino a che, fermandosi, allargò le braccia.

"Anzi, sai cosa ti dico? Mi chiedo perché diavolo ti ho raccontato tutto questo…".

Buffy sospirò, cercando di cacciare via le lacrime. I suoi occhi brillavano, illuminati dal fioco bagliore delle stelle.

"Forse è una notte strana", mormorò.

Si sentì un frullo d'ali. Un qualche uccello notturno, forse una civetta, volò nell'aria, passando a pochi metri oltre le loro teste. Spike rimase in silenzio, incapace di comprendere cosa stesse succedendo. Cosa stava capitando ad entrambi.

_Nessuno aveva mai pianto per me._

_So che non è semplice compassione, la tua._

_Lo vedo da come mi guardi…_

_E questo, questo è un miracolo._

Un sorriso era dipinto sulle labbra di Buffy. Un sorriso lieve, lievissimo, di una tristezza infinita.

"Già". Il vampiro, adesso, aveva la sua stessa espressione. "E' una notte veramente strana, questa".

La ragazza annuì, poi fece qualche passo, gli occhi rivolti al cielo.

"Sai a cosa stavo pensando?".

"…a cosa?".

"Beh…che tutto sommato tu ed Angel non siete tanto diversi. Avete nel cuore gli stessi sentimenti, gli stessi desideri".

"Non avrei mai immaginato che avresti potuto dire una cosa simile".

"Nemmeno io, credimi".

"Si vede che nell'aria c'è davvero qualcosa di più oltre al dolore. E' quello che ti fa delirare…".

Buffy si lasciò scappare una breve risata. 

"Anche se fosse così, sarebbe la verità".

"Lo stai dicendo solo perché da quando ho questo chip mi sono dato una calmata".

"Infatti. E' stato proprio quel chip a farti capire tutto quello che mi hai detto prima. A darti una…pausa di riflessione per pensare a cose che non avevi mai ammesso a te stesso".

Spike scosse la testa.

"Non puoi essere davvero Buffy. No, è troppo incredibile". Il vampiro biondo rimise le mani nelle tasche della giacca di pelle. "Però…credo che tu abbia ragione. La sofferenza è capace di farci vedere oltre alla superficie. Di aprirci, di lasciar fluire ogni cosa da noi. E stasera…stasera ci siamo ritrovati per caso a parlare. E' solo per questo che siamo arrivati a questo punto…un caso più unico che raro, insomma".  

Cercò lo sguardo della ragazza, ma lei non lo stava più guardando. Era girata di spalle, a braccia conserte.

"Buffy?".

Vide la sua testa abbassarsi per un attimo, poi si voltò di nuovo. Rimase per lungo tempo a fissarlo. Probabilmente stava pensando a qualcosa.

"Forse…forse ho capito perché non potrò mai essere più forte", disse ad un tratto.

Lui la osservò. 

"E perché?".

"Perché…non ho mai visto le tenebre. Perché non ho mai visto da cosa i demoni traggono la loro forza…la mia vita è la mia limitazione. Pur amando Angel, non ho potuto stare con lui…non ho mai potuto comprendere completamente quello che ha passato, quello che è stato. Non ho mai compreso completamente nemmeno la sua sofferenza…".

Socchiuse le palpebre, continuando a guardare il vampiro.

"…così come non avevo mai compreso la tua, Spike. Mi dispiace".

Il ragazzo non si sorprese nel sentire la sua voce tremare. Di commozione. 

_"Tu non riuscirai mai a vedere in me un po' di luce, oltre le tenebre…"._

Forse si era sbagliato, prima.

Forse non tutto era immutabile come sembrava…__

"Ti…ti ringrazio", disse piano.

Lei fece una breve pausa.

"La verità è che fra il giorno e la notte c'è un abisso incolmabile…e fra tutto, questo più del resto ha diviso me ed Angel". 

Si avvicinò a Spike. 

"Quindi…non potrò mai essere più forte, se almeno una parte di quelle…di quelle tenebre non entrerà in me. Di quel buio, che è capace di farti vedere ogni cosa".

A quell'ultima frase, il vampiro indietreggiò di qualche passo, guardandola quasi con timore. Come…spaventato.

"Buffy, che cosa…".

Continuò a  fissarlo intensamente. 

"Se sono io a chiederti di mordermi…il chip non entra in funzione, vero?", chiese.

Seguì qualche istante di silenzio totale. Poi, quasi un sussurro…

Un sussurro ripetuto di continuo, come una preghiera.

"No, no, no…no…no, no…". 

"Ti prego…Non fare così…".

Il vampiro si portò le mani alle tempie.

"No…no, no…se vuoi…se vuoi fare quello che immagino, io…".

La ragazza gli afferrò violentemente un braccio.

"Spike, ascoltami…".

"No!".

"Spike!".

Con uno strattone, riuscì a liberarsi dalle sue mani. Sconvolto, la guardò.

"Lo sapevo che non avrei dovuto raccontarti nulla. Tu non puoi sapere a cosa andresti incontro. Non lo immagini neanche!".

"Non mi importa".

"Sei un'idiota! Ma non capisci che perderesti…perderesti parte di te stessa? Della tua umanità, ammesso che tu sopravviva?".

"Correrò il rischio. Ho bisogno di quel potere. Devi solo farmi sfiorare la morte, non morirò davvero. Non mi succederà proprio nulla".__

"Succederà…succederà invece. Non voglio farlo, non chiedermelo più!".

"E perché? Perché hai paura che un giorno possa farti fuori?".

"Perché ho paura di perderti!".

Ancora una volta, in poche ore, il silenzio tornò ad avvolgere il tetro cimitero di Sunnydale. Spike, a pochi metri dalla ragazza bionda, ansimava, il viso pallido rigato da lacrime che, a quanto pare, quella notte erano inarrestabili.

Noi…noi vampiri sappiamo ancora amare… Sappiamo amare… Forse perché…non abbiamo dimenticato di essere stati umani… Di essere stati vivi. Mi sembra di essere vivo anche adesso…anzi, ne sono certo. Ora più che mai. 

"Cosa…cosa hai detto?".

"Che non posso permettere che tu muoia. Non posso. Non voglio smettere di ricordarti così…non devi cambiare, non devi diventare come me. Non lo meriti, hai una vita davanti. Degli amici, una famiglia, un ragazzo…".  

Spike la guardava. Dopo qualche secondo, anche dagli occhi della Cacciatrice scesero delle lacrime.

"Per…combattere il buio…devo conoscere il buio" disse. "Devo conoscere il suo sapore. Potrei…potrei salvare anche mia madre…".

"No…non servirebbe…". Il ragazzo si passò il dorso di una mano sugli occhi. "Non servirebbe".

"Come lo sai?!?". L'urlo di Buffy, esasperata, risuonò nell'aria. "Come puoi dirlo?".

"Io…".

"Fallo, Spike!". Con un rapido movimento, si scoprì il collo. "Mordimi! So che una parte di te lo vuole!".

A quelle parole, il vampiro abbassò la testa di scatto. 

Non voleva vedere. Non voleva credere a quello che stava vedendo, a quello che gli stava chiedendo di fare.

Che ironia…poco tempo prima non avrebbe desiderato altro…

Uccidere la Cacciatrice.

Ma adesso…

Adesso…

Avvertì qualcosa come un'incredibile peso all'altezza del petto, e successivamente i battiti…i suoi battiti, accelerare…

Tu-tum. 

Ti prego…smettila… Quel baratro si sta aprendo anche sotto ai tuoi piedi… Ma tu non sei debole come lo ero io. Tu puoi farcela…puoi tirarti indietro.So che puoi farlo. Perché questa non sei tu. Questa non è la Buffy che conosco. Io… Tu-tum. Tu-tum. Tu-tum. Tu-tum. Tu-tum. No! Tu-tum. Tu-tum. Tu-tum. Tu-tum. Io non posso…non posso farlo…No… Strinse le mani a pugno. Le strinse, con tutta la forza che aveva. Non voglio…Non devo…Non devo… No! Tu-tum. 

Lentamente, come guidato da una forza sconosciuta, il suo corpo iniziò ad avanzare verso Buffy. Pareva sotto shock, in piedi a pochi metri da lui. Una delle mani dalla dita affusolate era sul collo della maglia, tesa per lasciare spazio sufficiente ai denti del vampiro. Per permettergli di affondarli completamente nella sua carne. Nella sua esistenza, e succhiarne via la linfa.

La ragazza sapeva di non essere più in sé. Ne era cosciente, ma qualcosa le impediva di fermarsi, di tornare indietro.

Era attratta dall'oscurità, adesso. Non voleva semplicemente diventare più forte, o proteggere chi amava.

C'era…qualcosa di più…

_"Il discorso è molto più complesso di quanto tu possa immaginare"._

Forse adesso stava capendo…

L'attrazione verso l'ignoto. La ricerca di qualcosa di superiore, di impensabile.

Oltre alla luce, ma anche oltre l'oscurità. Più in alto, e ancora.

E ancora.

Sì…ora lo sapeva.

Ancora pochi passi. Pochissimi, e sarebbe tutto finito.

O cominciato.

Pochi…molto pochi…

Quattro, tre, due…

Uno…

L'ultima richiesta. L'ultima esortazione.

"Avanti! FALLO!".

Ebbe il coraggio di alzare gli occhi. Dopo tanto tempo, sul quel bellissimo viso che così poco aveva di demoniaco, avrebbe rivisto il volto trasfigurato e crudele di un signore delle tenebre. Ma non aveva paura. No…

E' questo che ha provato lui quando ha visto Drusilla? Spike… 

_Io…_

_Io…_

I suoi occhi scuri. Profondi e malinconici.

La sua pelle, chiara e liscia.

No, non era il volto di un vampiro.

No…

Ma come…? 

Si abbassa.

Un paio di secondi. Forse meno. 

Forse il tempo che trascorse prima che la bocca di Spike si posasse sulle sua dal momento in cui lo guardò, fu molto meno. Ma l'istante successivo…quello, fu molto più lungo. Infinitamente più lungo.

Non credeva che le labbra di un essere senza un'anima potessero essere così calde. Così dolci. Che le sue braccia fossero capaci di stringerla con tenerezza ma allo stesso tempo con vigore, e le sue mani accarezzarla con una sensualità tale da farle provare un brivido anche attraverso lo strato di tessuto che lo separava dalla sua pelle.

Si abbandonò a quel bacio senza opporre resistenza, ma anzi con passione, senza chiedersi perché era successo, perché era lì, e perché stava desiderando Spike in quel modo. Perché si sentiva piena di sensazioni così diverse ed inspiegabili, come quella strana tristezza…talmente grande da sembrare quella del mondo intero. Forse, però, si trattava solo di quella di Spike.

Le labbra del vampiro scesero giù per il collo, ma non per morderla. Buffy si strinse ancora di più a lui, gettando la testa all'indietro ed affondando le dita nei suoi corti capelli chiari.

"Spike…".

In quel momento, però, il ragazzo si fermò. Lei riaprì gli occhi, senza capire come mai il contatto con la sua pelle si fosse interrotto.

"Non…non sono riuscito…a trattenermi". 

Accaldato e ansimante, Spike la stava guardando. Si era scostato di pochissimo.

Lei non riuscì a dire nulla per qualche secondo.

"Perché?", sussurrò solo, ugualmente senza fiato.

"Perché non potevo fare altro se non questo. Non sarei mai riuscito a farti del male, e non perché ho quel chip nella testa, ma perché…ti amo".

Le passò una mano fra i lunghi capelli biondi, lentamente, con estrema delicatezza. 

Buffy chiuse gli occhi.

"L'avevo…sempre saputo. Non ho idea di come, ma lo sapevo".

Lui abbassò un po' lo sguardo.

"Se la mia natura avesse avuto la meglio sui miei sentimenti, adesso saresti a terra, dissanguata", le mormorò. "Eri…eri caduta in quello stato da cui non si può tornare, nello stato in cui cadono tutti gli uomini attratti dalle tenebre. Non so come, ma hai desiderato diventare un vampiro". 

Fece una lunga pausa. 

"Ho avuto paura".

La ragazza lo fissò, poi si aggrappò ad un lembo della sua giacca. 

"Cosa…cosa ci è successo, secondo te?".

"Non lo so. Magari, si tratta di quelle cose che succedono e basta. Così, senza un vero motivo. Per una serie di coincidenze, di circostanze, di emozioni. Di parole".

"Adesso non sarà più come prima", mormorò lei.

Spike sorrise, guardandola. Un piccolo, dolce sorriso.

"Già".

"Senti, Spike…a proposito di quello che è successo, io…".

"No, no, non devi preoccuparti. So che è stato solo un bacio".

"Non volevo dire questo".

"Davvero?".

"Perché…se tu non ti fossi fermato, forse…". Si fermò, titubante. "Ecco…".

"Non darmi illusioni". Spike scosse la testa. "So cosa provi per me, e quello era solo desiderio. Attrazione, nulla di più".

"Forse. Ma comunque per te non provo più quello che provavo prima. Non potrei".

"E…che cosa provi?".

"Non so ancora dirtelo con esattezza. Ci dovrò pensare a lungo. Ma è sicuramente qualcosa di bello". Rialzò la testa, e sorrise ancora. "Di molto bello".

Lui le ricambiò il sorriso, poi, dopo un attimo, ridacchiò.

"Allora ho qualche speranza, Cacciatrice?".

"Chi lo sa. C'è tanto tempo, davanti".

"Vero. Tantissimo tempo".

Si guardarono ancora un attimo, poi si allontanarono l'uno dall'altra. Una fredda folata di vento passò tra di loro, costringendo Buffy a stringersi nella giacca. Quando cessò, la ragazza si avvicinò ad una lapide e, dopo essersi seduta sul marmo freddo, sospirò.

"E così, non sarò mai invincibile. Onnipotenza, addio…".

Spike le arrivò vicino, rimanendo in piedi davanti a lei. Rise.

"Non potrai mai uccidermi, a quanto pare".

"Mmh, un vero peccato".

"Buffy…".

"Sì?".

"Accetta un consiglio, sarai più forte rimanendo quella che sei. Quel potere non era per te. Non è per chi è attaccato alla vita come lo sei tu…e questa non è affatto una debolezza. Dolore, gioia, e tutto quello che comporta vivere, sia positivo che negativo, sono le tue armi. E' con quelle che non perderai mai, se saprai usarle bene".

La ragazza scosse la testa, allibita.

"Stanotte hai la stoffa del saggio, Spike", commentò con ironia. "Comunque…grazie. Grazie infinite", aggiunse.

Lui si limitò ad annuire.

"Cento anni fa, scegliendo di diventare vampiro, ho fatto l'errore più grande della mia esistenza. Quello di sprecarla", riprese poi il ragazzo. "Ma fu solo il primo di una serie di errori che nessuno potrà mai cancellare, e perdonarmi. Anche se, forse, l'averti conosciuta mi ha dato la possibilità di scontare, in qualche modo, tutte le mie colpe. Ed è quello che intendo fare".

La Cacciatrice alzò gli occhi.

"Le sconterai vivendo. Di nuovo".

"Sai bene che non potrà mai succedere davvero. Non ho più una vita".

"Ma la puoi inventare. Puoi costruirtela. Dipende solo da te".

"Ehi, adesso la saggia sei tu o mi sbaglio?".

"Eh eh, il signor Giles mi ha istruita bene".

Il vampiro non disse più nulla. Alzò la testa, invece, gettando un'occhiata al cimitero. La nebbia era ormai completamente scomparsa, e solo l'aria era rimasta fredda, il cielo più scuro che mai. 

Trascorse qualche istante, poi Buffy cercò di nuovo i suoi occhi.

"Spike".

"Sì?".

"Non racconterò a nessuno di questa notte, ma solo perché…sento di doverla tenere per me. Come un piccolo tesoro". Sorrise.  "Non ne parlerò nemmeno a Riley. E se proprio dovrò dirgli qualcosa, sarà di rivalutare l'idea che si era fatto su un certo vampiro. Lo dirò a lui, e a tutti gli altri".

Il ragazzo rimase fermo a guardarla. E quello sguardo, insieme ad un sorriso che mai si era visto sul volto di Spike, disse più di molte parole. 

Molto di più.

"Forza, ti riaccompagno a casa". Le tese una mano.

Subito, la Cacciatrice alzò un braccio, stringendo le sue dita con forza.

"Già, si è fatto davvero tardi".

Spike la tirò su. Poi, mentre i rintocchi di un campanile lontano suonavano l'una, i due si diressero verso la strada, camminando l'uno di fianco all'altra. 

_Sì…_

_Posso ancora amare la vita._

_E viverla._

**_FINE!_**


End file.
